


Number One Fan

by Brad_Burnian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Genderbending, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brad_Burnian/pseuds/Brad_Burnian
Summary: Tired of the inflammatory articles written by a controversial journalist, Batwoman decides to pay him a visit. Unfortunately for them both, a deranged Batwoman fan calling herself "Joker" has gotten there first...NOT Katherine Kane. Gender bent spin on the first meeting with the Joker. One shot.





	Number One Fan

On the outskirts of Gotham was a grand house, secluded from the noise and disturbance of the city. Expensive in style, with glass in place of the front walls, allowing anyone to see inside. Almost every room had at least one expensive possession, often several. Richard Knowles, a balding, middle aged man with his belly escaping between his boxer shorts and vest, was sat in a red leather chair in his living room. A yawn left his mouth as he placed his bookmark and closed the book he was reading. He put it down on a table next to his house phone and got up.

Once he made it upstairs to his bedroom he discarded his bathrobe on the floor. After letting out another huge yawn he collapsed into bed.

* * *

Earlier that evening at Wayne Manor, Rose Wayne collapsed onto her workout bench as she finished her routine in her personal gym. She breathed heavily as she wiped her sweaty face and body down with a towel. As her breathing slowed down she quickly grabbed the stop watch attached to the top of her sweat pants. She smiled at the time. Behind the stopwatch, Rose saw a head of grey hair belonging to Alfred Pennyworth, who was holding a glass of water.

"These workouts are getting later and later," he said in his distinct English accent. Rose showed him the stop watch.

"And my completion times are getting better and better, Alfred," she said as she sat up. "Batwoman has to be ready any time." Alfred handed her the glass of water, which she quickly gulped down.

"Well, she wouldn't be ready now," said Alfred. "She's out of breath and drenched in sweat." Rose laughed.

"I have to take whatever time I can get. Believe it or not, the rest of the board at Wayne Enterprises won't approve of me taking a rain check on meetings so I can go for a work out."

Alfred chuckled as Rose got to her feet.

"I suppose you have a point, madam. And if you're not in the board room you're answering your phone."

* * *

BRRL! BRRL!

Richard's eyes opened.

BRRL! BRRL!

He let out a groan, got out of bed and hastily put his bath robe back on.

BRRL! BRRL!

As he stepped in the hallway he switched on the downstairs light, illuminating the living room.

BRRL! BRRL!

He quickly descended the stair case and grabbed the phone from its charger on the table.

BRRL! BR-

"Hello?" Richard said without masking his irritation.

"Hello there," came a raspy voice from the other end. "Am I speaking to the Gotham mayor?"

"What? No, wrong number," Richard said as he hung up and put the phone back in the charger. He let out a sigh and started ascending the staircase.

BRRL! BRRL!

Richard stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder at the phone.

BRRL! BRRL!

He stomped back down the stairs and over to the phone.

BRRL! B-

"What?" Richard said into the receiver.

"Hello there," came the same raspy voice in the exact same tone. "Am I speaking to the Gotham mayor?"

"Stop calling me."

Richard hung up, slammed the phone back down into its charger and headed for the staircase.

BRRL! BRRL!

Richard spun around and grabbed the phone.

BR-

"Stop calling me!" Richard yelled. Yet again, the same raspy voice responded.

"Hello there, am I-"

"He doesn't live here!"

"Oh," the voice responded. "That must be why I can't get through to him."

"Arrrgh!" Richard hung up. He then removed the back panel and smacked the phone with his hand until the batteries clattered out onto the table. He threw the phone onto the couch and stomped back upstairs. He switched the light off before entering his bedroom. He took off his bath robe and threw it on the floor. He climbed into bed, pulled the covers over him and shut his eyes. A few seconds later…

DING DONG!

Richard's eyes shot open as he sat in bed, a flicker of fear crossing his face. He got out of bed and got down on his hands and knees to retrieve the baseball bat he kept under his bed. Richard left the room and descended the staircase after turning on the light again. He approached the front door that led from the living room to the outside.

"Who's there?" Richard called out to no response. He looked through the peep hole and saw a distorted image of a floating balloon. Richard readied his bat and grabbed the door knob.

* * *

Rose opened the fridge in the kitchen. She took out a pizza box and shut the door. Alfred entered and rolled his eyes.

"At least let me heat it up for you," he said. Rose chuckled.

"Can't wait," she said putting it down on the counter.

"No, you never could wait, especially as a child," he said with a smile. "Seeing __The Mark of Zorro__ only once a week wasn't enough past the first four viewings."

There was a moment of silence

"My apologies, madam. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Alfred. I think we were past treading on eggshells a long time ago," Rose said to reassure him. "Besides, maybe you're right. I'm an adult, even if I don't always wish I was. I should know how to wait." Rose pushed the box across the kitchen top counter towards Alfred. "Could you heat this up for me please?"

Alfred smiled and took the box from Rose.

"Gladly," he said. Rose went to leave the room but stopped when Alfred spoke.

"Rose…" he said.

She jerked her head towards her butler.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Is there something else that's troubling you?"

Rose jerked her head away.

"No. I'll be back in the gym," she said as she left the room.

"Very well," Alfred said as he looked at the pizza box. "Perhaps some champagne aswell, or maybe that's better off for a special occasion."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

Richard read these words written on the balloon on his porch. Next to it was a small box. Richard looked around into the darkness surrounding his house.

"I'm not in the mood for pranks!" Richard yelled to more silence. He looked down at the box and reached with his bat to push open the lid at arm's length. When the lid flopped over, is mouth fell open at the contents.

It was a cake covered in icing with a single candle in the center. A mixture of pale colours had been used to make a recreation of Richard's face, with brown used for his hair. The cake was covered in cuts from a knife, with bright red icing oozing from them. Richard dashed back inside and slammed the door. He locked the door and then dashed across to the couch. He threw his baseball bat down and grabbed the phone before attempting to grab the batteries off the table. As he tried to put them in the back of the phone his shaking hands causing him to drop one of the batteries on the floor.

"Shit!"

He dropped to his knees to grab the battery. Behind him, a figure picked up the baseball bat. As Richard got to his feet, the bat came down towards his head.

* * *

WHACK!

Rose smacked a two handed rod onto the dummy set up in the gym. She hit it again. And again, her aggression increasing each time. She let out a growl of anger as she landed one final hit, sending the dummy toppling over. Rose stood there red faced and breathing heavily. She turned to see Alfred stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back. Rose hastily grabbed a towel off the bench and wiped her face. Alfred stood in silence as Rose threw the towel back down. She looked at her butler waiting for him to speak, but he just continued to stare.

"Something wrong, Alfred?"

"Not at all," he said simply.

"You don't sound very convincing."

"If I may speak out of term, madam, nor do you."

Rose's expression softened. She sat down on the workout bench as Alfred stepped into the room.

"It's just something dumb, that's all," she said.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, Rose. All I will say is that the last time you came to me with something that one might call 'dumb' I wanted to help anyway I could," Alfred said. "Remember the technique I taught you when you're feeling stressed?"

Rose nodded. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, clearing her mind and bringing her heart rate down.

"When you're ready, open your eyes and talk to me," said Alfred.

* * *

Richard opened his eyes. With each blink his vision became a little less blurry. A lamp was switched on a table right next to him. He went to move his arms, only to realise they were duct taped together behind his back, his legs also duct taped to the dining chair he was sat in. By his feet was an open bottle of champagne.

"Help!" Richard called out.

"No-one's helping you," came a raspy voice from somewhere behind Richard. The same voice from the phone calls. Richard looked over his shoulder.

"Who's there? Who the hell are you?"

The figure was over at a table with a desk lamp pointing at the birthday cake from the box. She wore white gloves with red smudges at the bottom. She struck a match and lit the lone candle on the cake.

"I've read that book by the way," she said looking at the book Richard was reading. "Spoiler alert, the bad guy dies at the end."

"I said who the hell are you?" Richard yelled.

The figure lifted up the cake, the light from the flame illuminating parts of her body as she approached Richard.

"Happy Birthday to you…" she sang. As she moved closer to Richard, he saw she was wearing what appeared to purple dress with green paint splattered across it.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Ricky…"

Her short, curly hair had been died a hasty green. And as she moved closer to Richard he saw her face was caked in white make up. Her mouth wore a false smile drawn on in lipstick over a very real and very beaming smile present on her face. As the woman placed her face inches of Richard's, he was forced to stare into the manic eyes of the Joker.

"Happy Birthd-"

"ARGH!" Richard yelled as the candle's flame licked his chin. He thrashed as much as the duct tape would allow. His shoulder hit the Joker's hand, causing her to drop the cake. It splattered over the wooden floor. Richard tried desperately to rub his chin on his shoulder to ease the pain. The woman let out a heavy sigh as she put her hands on her hips.

"If you want to ruin your special day, it's no skin off my nose," she said. She traced her finger over Richard's face. "But it could be off yours," she said with a small chuckle. She grabbed the bottle of champagne by Richard's feet and examined it.

"This is expensive stuff," said Joker. "Would be a shame to waste it." Joker proceeded to grab Richard's hair, causing him to yelp in pain as she pulled his head back. She poured the champagne into Richard's mouth causing him to cough and splutter. Joker poured the rest of the bottle all over Richard. She tossed it across the room and it smashed against the wall. She looked back down at Richard who was shaking his head like a dog drying off.

"Now, when the police find you, they'll take one smell of your breath and say you deserved this," Joker said as she crossed the room. "That is right isn't it, Ricky? Or does that little rule not apply to you?" Joker turned on the main light, illuminating the room. All the furniture had been pushed to the side, with just Richard tied to a lone dining chair in the middle of the room. Joker grabbed a bag off the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Richard yelled. Joker walked back over with the bag behind her back.

"Why, no birthday party is complete without a clown," she said as she presented her bag to Richard. Scribbled in purple paint on it were the words _"_ _ _JOKER'S BAG OF TRICKS."__

"It is your birthday, isn't it?"

"No!" Richard yelled. Joker's smile was replaced by a sheepish look.

"Oh," she said. "That is awkward." Joker dropped the bag on the floor and covered her face. "Between this and not getting through to the mayor - that was me on the phone by the way - I am having such an awful day. Though, still nowhere near as bad as the one you're going to have," she said laughing. "Especially with what you've done." Joker reached into her bag.

* * *

Rose took out a collection of newspaper pages from a drawer in the living room study desk and put them down. Alfred took one look at the top page and sighed. He briefly looked through some others which only confirmed his suspicions.

"Richard Knowles," he said. Rose paced away from the table.

"I don't know why you continued to read this man's rancid articles about you, never mind holding onto them as a keep sake," Alfred said.

"I haven't- It's not about me Alfred. I don't care what he says about me," Rose said as she sat down on the couch.

"And yet you keep a collection of his very worst articles," Alfred said with a wry smile.

"Look closer, Alfred."

He looked through a few more of the newspaper pages.

"I don't care what he says about __me,"__ said Rose."But where does he get off writing this nonsense about these women?" Alfred approached Rose and sat down next to her.

"The man writes all manner of things about anyone different than himself. Would I be amiss in telling you not to give him the attention he so clearly craves?"

"When there's idiots who listen to him I'm afraid you would be. I just don't understand people like him. Why does he do it?"

* * *

"Money! I have money," Richard pleaded. "You can take anything you want. You don't need to torture me!" Joker laughed a she took her hand out of her bag.

"I don't need to torture you. You don't need to spread bullshit to the citizens off Gotham. Two wrongs make a right and all that. Besides, torture is me having to look at this all night," Joker said as she slapped Richard's exposed belly. "What I'm doing is justice," Joker said as her smile widened. "And just look at all this stuff!" Joker did a twirl as she pointed in both directions.

"You must have some respected role in society to be able to afford all this." Joker reached back into her bag and took out a scrap book. Scrawled on the front in green felt tip were the words _"_ _ _RICKY'S GREATEST HITS."__

Richard pleaded. "Please, just-"

Joker took out a big lollipop from her pocket and shoved it into Richard's mouth.

* * *

"People like him don't stop talking voluntarily," said Alfred. "People like him, they have nothing to offer but negativity and hatred."

"But it's not just that," Rose argued. "He directs that hatred at certain groups. Especially women. Just listen to some of the attitudes he stokes towards them."

* * *

Joker swiped the lamp off the table, it smashed as it hit the floor. She slammed her book down on the table, open on a page. She began reading aloud some of the contents and flicking through pages.

_" Gotham's police force are said to be unable to combat the rising crime in our city. When they saw this Batgirl trying to help out I bet they wish they had kept their mouths shut."_

* * *

Rose looked through Richard's articles and read them aloud.

_" I'm just saying that if women don't want to receive lewd comments on a night out then maybe they should consider how they are dressing."_

* * *

_"I wonder if Batgirl makes her own costume or if she got it from a Halloween shop. And what of her toys? I imagine her boyfriend must have had some questions when she asked him to make them."_

* * *

_"Instead of complaining about a non-issue, women should be flattered that a man would take time out of his day to compliment them on their appearance."_

* * *

_"I know I'll probably be labelled sexist by the social justice warriors of Gotham but this Batgirl should consider swapping the costume for a strait jacket. She comes across less a hero protecting our city and more an escaped Arkham Asylum patient. "_

* * *

_" You have to wonder how these women expect us to take them seriously when they wait literally years or even decades before they report what supposedly happened to them."_

"He's done this for years, Alfred," Rose said as she slammed the page down on the desk. "Anyone who has tried standing up to him has suffered for it," said Rose.

"Rose, when you began these…ventures," said Alfred. "I advised you not to carry the world on your shoulders. We're only a month in and I fear you haven't taken that advice to heart."

"I can't the save the whole world, Alfred. I know that," she said.

"Realistically, I'm afraid you may not even be able to save the whole of Gotham. Not by yourself."

"I took on that responsibility," said Rose. "To protect Gotham. That doesn't just mean from thieves and killers. It means people like Knowles too. People who bring people down through their words. It ends tonight."

She moved over to a huge book shelf. She grabbed a book and pulled it out. There was a rumbling as the bookcase slid sideways revealing a small hidden room. Inside were shelves and tables filled with gadgets and a small computer. On the wall was a panel with finger print recognition, aswell as a photo of Rose as a child with her parents. In the corner was a cylinder glass case with the Batsuit. Rose stepped inside as Alfred stayed in the living room.

"Rose, I really do hope you're not doing what I think you're doing," he said.

* * *

Joker tossed the scrapbook across the room. She glared at Richard, his mouth still muffled with the lollipop gag.

"Oh, Ricky," she said. "What am I to do with you? All you had to do was treat people equally. You should be like Batwoman. She protects everyone, no matter who they are. If you can't be like her, then you should be like Lady Death. She doesn't care if you're a man, woman, black, white, tall, short, rich, poor, beautiful…" Joker gestured to herself. "…Or ugly," she gestured to Richard.

"She doesn't care if you deserve it. She doesn't care how loved you were. She doesn't care how much..." Joker stopped motionless for a few moments, staring into Ricky's eyes. A tear slowly moved down her cheek. "Lady Death takes everyone from you." Joker carefully brushed the tear aside. "So in the end, all you can do..."

Joker grabbed Richard's face.

"...Is laugh," she said before cackling.

* * *

Rose looked through her gadgets as Alfred stepped into the room with her.

"Rose, I would really think about this," he pleaded. Rose carried on looking through her gadgets.

"This isn't a snap decision, Alfred. I've been thinking about this for a while. Knowles needs to learn his actions have consequences."

"Would making a statement to him as Rose Wayne not be a better tactic?" Alfred suggested. Rose stopped for a second.

"He wouldn't listen to me," she said before resuming. Alfred sighed.

"And so the next best course of action is for Batwoman to break into his home in the middle of the night?" Alfred reiterated.

"Alfred…" Rose turned to face him and found her annoyance disarmed by the calm and patient butler looking back at her.

"...He's always cowered behind his computer screen. Some people only respond to fear." Rose looked at the Batsuit. "It's why Batwoman was created. If fear is the only thing that will get him to change his ways then I have to do this," she said.

"You're not thinking straight. Batwoman's relationship with the police is turbulent at best right now," Alfred reasoned.

"Because Knowles is stoking the animosity," Rose retorted.

"I understand your frustration. But doing this will not help the situation. Mister Knowles, people that have so much hatred inside of them, they always get what's coming to them."

* * *

Joker pinched Richard's cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm rambling," she said. "I believe in the whole 'show don't tell' approach. And boy do I have a lot to show you," she let out another laugh as Richard struggled in vain with his restraints and tried to yell through the lollipop.

"You know what phrase I've heard most in my life, Ricky?" Joker asked. "Shock and horror, it's something you've reinforced in a number of your stupid articles. I've been told, all my life, to smile. By strangers even. Most of it though, came from my dad. He'd always tell me I'd look prettier if I smiled. That I wouldn't get a boyfriend if I didn't smile more."

Joker reached into her back of tricks and pulled out a kitchen knife. It was covered in dried blood.

"So I slit his throat tonight." Joker tucked the knife under her arm as she removed her white gloves. She discarded them on the floor and revealed her hands were also covered in dried blood.

"While he struggled I asked him to smile," she continued. "I asked him again and again until he did. You know why I asked him that, Ricky?" Joker leaned in until her face was an inch away from his.

"So that he knew exactly what it was like to have to smile when you don't want to. That's how he died, with a smile on his face." Joker gripped the lollipop stick.

"I'm going to need you to do the same before I kill you too." Joker took the lollipop out of Richard's mouth and dropped it on the floor.

"I don't believe what I write!" Richard screamed. Joker stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"All the stuff I write about Batg- Batwoman and everyone else. It gets traffic to the website. It sells newspapers. That's all I did it for. I swear!"

Joker studied Richard closely.

"So, everything you said about Batwoman. You never meant any of it?"

"No!"

"It was…all just a joke?"

"Yes," said Richard, nodding feverishly. "That's right. A joke."

"Oh…"

Joker suddenly burst into laughter. She dropped the knife on the ground and doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. Richard let out a nervous chuckle, before he too started laughing from sheer relief. Joker put her hand on Richard's shoulder and leaned against him.

"Y-You were j-j-just joking!" Joker said through her laughter. "Oh, Ricky!"

Her laughter stopped.

"That's so much worse."

* * *

Rose approached the case containing the Batsuit.

"I see you've made up your mind," Alfred said.

"I have no intention of hurting him," she said.

"I suppose that makes the breaking and entering acceptable then," he said wryly. "I just worry you're making a mistake."

"It's mine to make."

"So it would seem."

"You taught me, Alfred. Not just to fight. You taught me never to back down from bullies. People who just want to hurt others. I told you this isn't about me. This is about everyone that he belittles," said Rose.

"I can see that," Alfred said with a smile. He approached a table and picked up an earpiece. "Will you at least wear this?"

Rose smiled as she put in the ear piece.

"Thank you," she said. "You should probably have that pizza yourself before it goes cold again."

"It's sat on the counter top ready to be heated, madam. I sensed whatever was bothering you was not going to solved over a heart to heart. It will be ready upon your return. I shall leave you to prepare," he said as he stepped towards the doorway. "Be careful."

"I will," Rose replied. She went over the wall with the panel.

"Miss Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"If you are as serious as I think you are about your endeavours…" Alfred looked around the whole of the secret room. "…Then we should perhaps think about expanding."

Rose looked around the room too.

"That might not be a bad idea," she said.

"Very good. I'll contact Miss Fox tomorrow and see what can be done."

Rose nodded and put her hand on the panel. The whole room judded and began to move downwards as an elevator. Rose smiled at Alfred as he disappeared from view.

* * *

"How? How is it worse?" Richard spluttered.

"Because I thought you were just ignorant. Ignorance can be fixed."

"You were going to kill me!"

…

"Shut up," Joker said sheepishly before reverting back to her grin. "Ignorance can be fixed. But you, you knew what you were writing was wrong. What you were doing was wrong. You did it anyway. Oh, Ricky. If only there some way you could stop this madness."

"I can. I will. I'll stop writing altogether. I'll never write a damn word about Batwoman or anyone again!" Richard promised.

"I'm going to choose not to believe you," Joker said.

"Why?"

"One: it's more fun," she said. "Two: you probably are lying. You probably just wanted attention. You just wanted to ruin Batwoman's reputation." Joker leaned in close and winked at Richard. She then reached into her bag of tricks and pulled out a hammer. "Now, if we want to make sure you never write again. We'd best take care of those pesky fingers."

Richard struggled once again with his restraints.

"You're insane!" Richard screamed. Joker stopped and her smile disappeared.

"Yes. I am," she said as she sat down on his lap. "It's not so bad, you know. Sanity is misunderstood. I once heard someone say all it takes for anyone to go insane is one bad day. That's bullshit…"

* * *

_" Sanity is like a mask."_

Rose pressed a button on the side of the cylinder case that contained her Batsuit. The case slid down and exposed the suit.

_" It can come off at any point. It becomes damaged over time. There is no one single incident that drives someone insane, but a collection. They can be as huge as losing someone you love…"_

After suiting up, Batwoman looked at the photo of her and her parents.

 _"_ _...Or as small as being told to smile every day of your fucking life."_

The elevated room reached the bottom, leading out to a tunnel. The Batmobile stood a few yards away from the elevator.

_"It all works together to chip away at your mask until it comes off and reveals who you really are. "_

Batwoman hopped into the Batmobile and revved up the engine.

_"And when it happens, Ricky?"_

* * *

"It's glorious," Joker said with a smile. "But enough talking," she said as she picked up the lollipop off the ground. "Let's get to work." As Richard screamed Joker shoved the lollipop in his mouth. After a pause she pulled it back out and rubbed it on her dress.

"Sorry. Floor's a bit dirty," she said as she shoved it back in Richard's mouth. She moved behind him and brushed her hammer across his fingers.

"Although…" Joker said. "If I break them then they'll just heal. You'll just go right back to doing what you do worst. I need a more permanent solution," she said as she dropped the hammer and picked up the kitchen knife off the floor.

* * *

The batmobile cruised through Gotham City. Inside, Batwoman heard Alfred's voice come through the ear piece.

"Just testing the device, madam."

"Coming through loud and clear, Alfred," Batwoman replied.

"If I may offer another word of advice?"

"Yes?"

"Don't park on Mister Knowles' driveway, it might just tip him off to your arrival."

* * *

After leaving the Batmobile a safe distance away, Batwoman approached the back of Richard's house. She pressed a point on the side of her cowl to turn on her night vision. The first thing she noticed was a ladder put up next to the balcony. She grappled up to the balcony and perched on the wooden railings, her cape draping down. She looked at the glass door that had been slid open and there was no-one in the bedroom.

"Alfred, something's not right," said Batwoman.

"Madam?"

"There's an open door on Richard's balcony and a ladder set up."

"Then unless Mister Knowles has lost his keys you had best be on your guard," Alfred advised. Batwoman stepped off onto the balcony floor before entering Richard's home.

* * *

"No, no," said Joker. "If I cut them off you can get a bionic arm or something. Or blink your eyes in morse code."

* * *

Batwoman crept through Richard's bedroom and into the hallway.

"Guess the eyelids have to go too!"

Batwoman jerked her head as she heard the voice downstairs.

"Alfred, there's someone else here," she said in a hushed tone as she approached the stairs.

"Should I alert the police?"

Batwoman looked down and saw Joker pointing the knife directly at Richard's eyes as he squirmed in his seat.

"Yes, right now," Batwoman said as she jumped over the bannister and down into the living room.

"Stop this!" Batwoman screamed. Joker froze, the smile she directed at Richard slowly faded.

"I said stop!" Batwoman repeated. Joker slowly looked over her shoulder and turned around. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"Batwoman…" she said.

"Drop the knife!"

Joker held onto it, still staring in awe at Batwoman.

"It's me," Joker said. "Do you remember?"

Batwoman narrowed her eyes at Joker.

"About a month ago. In the alley at night. I was attacked. You stopped him. You saved me. I asked you why a bat?" Joker said gesturing to Batwoman's costume.

Batwoman's memory of that night faded into view.

"Yes, I remember. What's your name?"

"Joker. Before you ask my what my 'real' name is, it doesn't matter now."

"Of course it does," Batwoman said as she gestured to herself. "This isn't all I am. It's not all that defines me."

"Oh, but it does, Batwoman," said Joker. "Whatever caused _this_ must have been awful. But out of that rose something dark. Something beautiful. You told me you became this, a bat, because you were scared of them. You wished to drive that fear into those who would do harm to others. I learned from you."

Joker glanced over her shoulder at a terrified Richard and clutched the knife more tightly.

"Now that you're here," she said. "We can do this together."

Batwoman shook her head.

"We will do no such thing."

Joker's smile disappeared once again.

"Wh- What? But he's ridiculed you. He's made you out to be a freak," Joker protested.

"He's ridiculed many people," said Batwoman. She looked in Richard's eyes as he looked back at her. "But he doesn't deserve to die for it."

"No, God no. We're not going to kill him. Just mutilate him a little."

"No," Batwoman reiterated. "Let him go."

"W- Why?" Joker spluttered.

"Because we can never be like those we wish to stop," said Batwoman. "This is not the way to solve this, Joker. There's no going back once that line is crossed. I don't want Mister Knowles to come to harm. So you will not harm him. You will let him go and turn yourself into the police. Understood?"

Joker stood motionless, lost, as she took in what she had just heard. She looked back at Richard, who had been sat watching the exchange in silence. She looked back at Batwoman with a defeated expression. She nodded slowly and moved behind Richard and bent down to cut his restraints.

Batwoman gave a small nod to Richard, who just looked at the floor.

"Wait," Joker said. When she stood upright, her smile had returned. "Why are you here?"

"What?" Batwoman said.

"You didn't know I would be here," said Joker. "You came here to see Ricky didn't you?"

Batwoman was silent as Joker continued to stare at her.

"It's okay," said Joker. "You can say it. I won't judge you. You're my hero."

Alfred's voice came through the ear piece.

"The police are minutes away, madam."

"You came here to teach him a lesson," Joker continued. "That you should never put down someone who is trying to help people. To not put someone down for kicks. You had the same idea as me." Joker gestured from herself to Batwoman with the knife. "We're the same."

Batwoman stood for a moment, deciding the best move.

"It's true," she said finally. "I came here to see him."

"Ha! I knew it" Joker said. "Because of what he was writing about you."

"No, because of what he was writing about people like you. Victims who did nothing to deserve what happened to them but were made to feel like it was their fault. You didn't deserve that. I was coming here in an attempt to make him understand how harmful his views and opinions are."

"Oh, get this," Joker said. "He says those aren't his real opinions."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"That's what I said," Joker laughed. "See, we're the same!"

"The night I helped you-"

"Saved me! You saved me," Joker corrected.

"...The night I saved you, what did I do, Joker?"

"You smashed that asshole's head against the wall," Joker said with a smile.

"And then I made sure the police found him so he could be bought to justice. Before I was forced to use violence, what did I try and do?"

Joker gave an immediate shrug.

"I tried to talking to him," Batwoman recalled. "Telling him what he was doing was wrong, whatever his reasons. It was only when he pulled a knife that I had no choice to fight him physically. I don't enjoy hurting people. If you really think we're the same, do you think I would torture this man? Is that what I would do?"

Joker's smile faded away again as she thought long and hard.

"No," she said. "You never would."

"Then that's not what you will do."

Joker nodded slowly.

"We have shared experiences," Joker said. "I know we do. We must do. That's why I wanted to protect you. I want to learn from you."

"You can," said Batwoman. "You can always change your path. If that's what you want then you can start now. Let him go."

Joker hesitated.

"Or maybe…" Joker said. Batwoman steadied her stance as Joker's smile returned.

"...you should be learning from me."

Richard let out a muffled scream as Joker raised the knife in the air. Batwoman's hand went straight for her utility belt. She grabbed an EMP device and threw it at the ground. The electricity was sucked from the room and plunged it into darkness. Batwoman quickly activated her night vision. She saw a disoriented Joker bring the knife down and stab the air next to Richard. Batwoman grabbed a batarang off her belt and threw it at Joker. Batwoman dashed across the room as the batarang grazed Joker's forehead. While Joker screamed in pain, Batwoman grabbed the knife from her hand and tossed it aside. She forced Joker's face down onto the ground. She took out a pair of zip ties and restrained Joker's hands behind her back. She used another zip tie on her legs. As Joker struggled to free herself, the power came back to the room. After making sure Joker was going nowhere, Batwoman tended to Richard. She took the lollipop out his mouth and threw it aside.

"Are you okay?"

Richard just nodded breathlessly.

"I'd give you a hand but I'm a bit tied up at the moment," Joker said with a laugh. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Be quiet," Batwoman said as she freed Richard from his restraints. Richard leaned forward in the chair and rubbed his wrists.

"You're still my hero," said Joker as sirens were heard in the distance.

"I said be quiet, the police will deal with you," said Batwoman as she checked Richard's body over for injuries.

"Oh, they won't keep me away from you. There's still so much we can learn from each other."

Batwoman left Richard and stood over Joker.

"There is nothing I can learn from you," she growled. Joker slowly turned onto her side so she could look up at Batwoman.

"I don't enjoy hurting people," Joker said, impersonating her hero's voice. "You can learn to be a better liar," Joker said with a knowing wink. "I thought sanity was like a mask. When it's removed, it reveals the true self. You've made me realise some us are our true selves...when we put on a mask."

Batwoman looked away from Joker as the sirens reached the house and car doors slammed outside.

"We're going to have so much fun, you and I," said Joker. "Batwoman and Joker, the dynamic duo."

Joker laughed as the door was kicked open. She laughed maniacally as police officers stormed the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to bring this over from fanfiction.net. If you reached the end of this then thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> This story was based on a short script I wrote two years ago to enter into a competition in which I made the top fifty (go me!)
> 
> I was itching to do something with the story but knew continuing it as a script would likely be fruitless. So even though prose is not my forte (as you can probably tell) I thought I would put it on here for people to see.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments (positive and negative) and have a great day!


End file.
